This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The study is investigating issues related to improving informed consent in genetic research in the United States (Washington DC, Cleveland OH) and Nigeria (Ibadan). This will be done through existing studies examining the genetic epidemiology of hypertension in a cohort of African Americans in the Washington DC metropolitan area. The specific goals are to: (i) develop, test and implement a videotaped educational intervention to improve informed consent for genetic epidemiological research on hypertension and breast cancer, (ii) conduct a randomized trial to test the effect of the videotaped educational intervention on two outcomes: a. comprehension of research goals and b. participation during the informed consent discussion, (iii) examine beliefs about the implications of genetic research for personal health and individual and group identity, and determine their influence on individual's willingness and motive to participate in genetic research, (iv) develop recommendations to improve informed consent procedures for genetic epidemiological research to ensure that they are culturally appropriate, maximally informative and protective for ethnic populations. Participants will be randomized into one of two groups: (1) traditional approach to consent and (2) a videotaped educational intervention with the usual consent procedures. An observational checklist will be used to assess participants'participation in the informed consent discussion. Follow up interviews will then be done with pariticpants, one within one week of the consent discussion and the other 6-9 months afterwards.